daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam the Lion Finds Anais Watterson
In another part of London, another carriage went past it. "It was the Eve of our Good Queen's Diamond Jubilee. And the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... I'm getting ahead of myself." There, below the carriage, was a tan lion with a cream muzzle, underbelly, soles, and toes, a red mane, and tail tuft, a black nose, dark brown lining going from his eyes down to his nose, and green eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, a magenta sweater vest, a light blue bow tie, a lavender jacket, and a black overcoat. He also wears a matching bowler hat with a gray hat band. His name was Sam the Lion. "My name is Sam the Lion, most recently of the Queen's 66th Reigment." Once the carriage stopped, a knight named Sir Lionel came out of the carriage. Sam headed off as he looked at many marked places. "I had just arrived in London after finding the pieces to a treasure map in Treasure Mountain and was anxious to find a quiet place." Sam chuckled. Then a raindrop fell from the sky. The lion put his newspaper away and opened his black umbrella before heading off. "Preferably dry where we could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever." Suddenly, the lion heard someone crying. He paused for a moment. Then he really heard someone crying from inside a forgotten rain boot. He walked over to the shoe and peeked inside. "Oh! Oh my!" It was Anais Watterson, and she was the one crying. She was sitting on a small box labeled "Zach's Liver Pills." "Are you all right, my dear?" Sam asked the little girl. Anais stopped crying, gasped, and turned her head. Sam went inside the boot and pulled out a baby pink handkerchief from his coat pocket. "Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here. Dry your eyes." Anais took the handkerchief from Sam and blew her nose before sniffling, wiping her nose, and handing it back to Sam (who sat on the box next to her and put the handkerchief back in his pocket). "Ah, yes. That's better." said the lion, "Now, tell me, what's troubling you, my dear?" The girl sniffled. "I-I'm lost." she sniffled again. "I-I-I'm trying to find Reader Rabbit of the Path of Storybooks." She showed him a small newspaper clipping. Sam put on his glasses and looked at the headline. "Now, let me see here...'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance'." This seemed a bit interesting to Sam. "But where are your parents and brothers?" By now, Anais's eyes filled with tears again. "My brothers are on a class trip, and mother's out on business, but this matter involves father. And that's why I m-m-must find Reader!" she explained, crying once more, this time, into her hands. "There, there, there, now, now, now," Sam said, as she pat the girl on the back. "Well, I don't know any Reader," This made Anais look on in sadness. The lion smiled warmly, and added, "But I do remember where the Path of Storybooks is." Anais smiled happily. Someone who could help her find Reader Rabbit! Sam re-opened his umbrella and headed out into the rain with her. "Stay warm, kid, you don't wanna catch a cold." Sam said to Anais calmly. And with that, the bunny and the lion set off to the Path of Storybooks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake Category:Bubbles8218